


Warm Me Up

by madgewinchester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky runs his cold hands on steve, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Cold, Cold Weather, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgewinchester/pseuds/madgewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>short one inspired by a post i saw on Tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> short one inspired by a post i saw on Tumblr!

It was freezing outside. You know, those days where the sky is blue and the sun is shining but the temperature is cold, so cold your nose burns and your lips seal? It was colder than that. But Bucky had to be out, unfortunately. The heater was broke in his place, so he had to walk to Steve’s place. It wasn’t that far, but he still had to walk there. He was wearing probably half his winter wardrobe. A t-shirt, a long sleeved shirt and a hoodie under his biggest coat. Boots, gloves, a hat and a blue scarf. Bucky never got used to the coldness. He just stopped feeling it, or just stop reacting to it. But now that he was back in New York with Steve, his body was starting to feel again. So was his skin. Bucky was walking fast, trying to warm his fingers with his breath. He climbed the stairs two by two and opened Steve’s door and got in fast. Damn, it was hot here. His members were defrosting, it was hurting, burning.  
“Steve? I’m here!” Bucky shouted. 

Steve’s head popped out of his bedroom’s door. “Hey, love. I was wondering if you were dead or something,” Steve laughed, walking towards Bucky.

“Do I have to remind you I was a soviet assassin? Cold is what I am,” Bucky was laughing, but his eyes were dark. 

Steve noticed. “Wherever you were, come back here. I don’t want to talk about it today, Buck,” Steve was starting to undress Bucky. “Come warm up by the fire now, your whole body is shaking.” 

Steve walked to the couch but Bucky caught his before, slipping his cold hands under Steve’s shirt. His metal arm was freezing and Steve shivered and turned around. “Good Lord, Buck! Don’t ever do that again, that shit’s fucking cold!” Steve shouted, surprised, trying to escape Bucky’s arms. 

Bucky was laughing hard, holding Steve’s hips tight, his hands on his bare back. “Told you cold was what I am.” Bucky’s eyes were dark but his smile was wide. 

Steve somehow got used to the coldness, or was just searching for warmness in Bucky’s body because he got closer, rubbing his nose on Bucky’s neck. “Well, guess I’m going to have to search my warm somewhere else then,” Steve said, as he ran his fingers on Bucky’s jaw and chin. 

Bucky kissed him and led Steve to the couch, where they sat, in each other’s arms. 

“I love you. I love all your contrasts. I love your cold hands but your warm smile. I love your cold eyes but your warm hugs. I love your cold mind but your warm heart. I love you. All of you, Bucky,” Steve looked up to Bucky, kissing him endlessly. 

“You’re the one who made me warm again, Steve.”


End file.
